Can't Take My Eyes off of You
by Senatsu
Summary: Ryan Evans realizes he wants something...or rather, someone...that he can't have. He's helplessly fallen for Gabriella, and he hasn't the faintest idea what to do about it.
1. In Which Ryan Contemplates

Ryan stared blankly at the ceiling. He was sprawled back across his bed, his hat for the day hanging on the bedpost to his right. Were any of his family to have found him there, they would have immediately noted that this was odd behavior for the blond teenager. Perhaps as a result of Sharpay having turned him into her personal assistant when they were each five years old--and having kept him permanently at her side ever since--he had a problem with being alone. He constantly felt the need to be with other people; when he was by himself, he felt empty and lonely.

Yet here he was, voluntarily lacking in companions. Likely it was because he was, for once, having thoughts that he wished to keep entirely private. Thoughts which swirled around his mind perplexingly, leaving him dazed and bemused. For the first time since he could remember, Ryan Evans truly desired something for himself. So why in Heaven's name did that something have to be out of his reach?

He hadn't asked for much in life. He'd always done what his parents and his sister asked of him--up until now, at any rate. Certainly, he'd finally managed to break free of his twin and regain a little of his own personality. But he hadn't left Sharpay to be completely humiliated, as another might have done in his place. And he'd finally been allowed to bond with his peers, something he'd been deprived of since elementary school, thanks to Sharpay's aloofness and his imitation of her. Just this once, couldn't he have what _he_ wanted?

Seeing as what he wanted was Gabriella Montez, the answer was a resounding 'no.'

It had all started innocently enough, with Gabriella's invitation to Ryan to accompany them to the staff baseball game. Her warmth and acceptance had left no room for Ryan to decline, nor had he wanted to. Finally, someone was offering him a chance at friendship, with no strings attached. He recalled the smile that had blossomed on his own face as he clambered into the back of the golf cart, the grin stretching so widely he thought his cheeks might split in half. It had felt so incredible, to know what it was like to be accepted and brought along.

And then, when she'd invited him to her home for the first time, in light of Troy's sudden absence in her life…

Gabriella had been in the back room with Kelsi; the two girls were chattering and laughing as Kelsi tried different things on the piano, experimenting for some new piece she was writing. Then Kelsi had taken her leave, heading home for the night. Ryan, who'd been listening by the door, was embarrassed at being caught by the small redhead as she came out of the room. However, Kelsi had only smiled at him once she'd gotten over the initial surprise of finding him there, and gave him a small farewell wave. He'd waved back awkwardly and then stayed where he was, unsure of what exactly to do with himself.

Minutes later, when his senses finally returned, he realized that Gabriella had not followed Kelsi out of the piano room. Curious, he pulled open the door and poked his head inside, finding the dark-hared Hispanic girl staring blankly in front of her, seated on the piano bench. Ryan could see that her eyes were wet, though she was bravely keeping the tears from spilling down her face. Before he could decide whether or not he should say anything, a tentative, questioning word slipped out of his mouth.

"Gabi…?"

He was surprised at himself; he'd used the nickname that Taylor usually called her by, though he hadn't intended to. Startled, Gabriella jumped slightly as her gaze darted to the door.

"Ryan?" She blinked, her eyes beginning to dry as she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I… I mean, you and Kelsi were in here…and then Kelsi came out but you didn't…and so I…er…was just checking to make sure you weren't, y'know, dead or anything. Er."

Already she was laughing, a tinkling bell sound that brought warmth flooding through Ryan's veins. "Don't worry, Ryan, I think I know better than to attempt anything, uh…life-threatening…with a piano. How did you know we were both in here, anyway?"

Ryan fidgeted slightly, still only halfway through the door. "I could hear you guys…giggling and stuff. Since the walls aren't, well, soundproof."

Gabriella's eyes twinkled. "I see." She stood, stretched, and slung her purse over her shoulder. "I supposed I'd better be going. Thanks for checking in on me." She gave him a dimpled grin as she walked towards him and the door.

He backed out hurriedly, allowing her passage. "No problem. So uh…do you actually need to get home right away?"

She paused and glanced at him. "Not really; tomorrow's Sunday and I have the day off, so I can afford to be out a little later. Why?"

"Then…" he rubbed the back of his head. "…Did you wanna go for a walk or something? Cuz I…"

Sensing his loneliness, and feeling proud of his progress in the direction of friendship, Gabriella slipped her arm through his. "I'd love to go on a walk."

Embarrassed and pleased with this unexpected turn of events, Ryan allowed Gabriella to lead him out of the building before he began to guide her along a route of his own. The pair chattered as they went, swapping crazy family stories, interests, and various philosophies on life. Gabriella was amazed at the depth of Ryan's personality, a depth that had been previously hidden behind a happy-go-lucky and slightly idiotic façade. Even more surprisingly, he was able to get her to laugh just as easily as Troy could.

Suddenly, Ryan paused. "Here, why don't you close your eyes, just for a minute?"

"Hm? Oh, alright." Gabriella complied, and Ryan slipped an arm around her shoulders to steer her forward and prevent her from stumbling.

He savored the feel of her pressed against his side, marveling at the perfect way she fit, tucked into him. So this was what it was like, to hold someone that wasn't your sister. Then he shook himself mentally and brought her to the spot he felt would provide the best view. "Alright," he said softly, "go ahead and look."

Gabriella's eyelids lifted; she breathed in sharply and glanced around, marveling at the sight. "Ryan, where are we?"

A tiny, carefully tended-to paradise lay before her. Beautifully green grass that had been given all the watering it had ever wanted sprawled across the ground, frosted by the moonlight. A miniature waterfall rippled down decorative rocks and ran through the little garden as a stream. Flowers of every shape and size were scattered around the fringes, and fish could be seen swimming in the water.

"It's my family's private hideaway at home," the blond boy told her. "Sharpay and I do a lot of our rehearsing back here, where we're much less likely to be bothered."

"I can see why," Gabriella commented, nodding. "It almost feels like a crime to disturb anything in this place. It's so serene…"

"Yeah. Although since Sis and I haven't really come here together recently, it's…just not the same."

Gabriella turned to him. "I know she's making things difficult right now, but you know…I think she will come around someday, whether it seems like it or not.

He gave her a half smile. "Let's hope you're right."

"Say," the brunette said suddenly, poking him. "Would you like to come to my house tomorrow?" She found herself wanting very much to do anything she could to ease the hurt that Sharpay had caused him, and it seemed like the best way to do that was to make him feel welcome and wanted.

His smile widened slightly. "I'd love to."

And so, that night, once Gabriella had finally taken her leave and Ryan made his way to bed, he felt for the first time since he could remember that there was something he was truly looking forward to.


	2. Of Hats and Brownies

**Author's Note: **Geez, you guys! Thank you so much to every person who has read this story and has enjoyed it enough to mark it in their Alerts/Favorites or leave a review. I appreciate it so much! This has never really happened to me before. I nearly fell out of my chair this morning when I checked my e-mail and saw all the people that had marked or reviewed this story. It really makes my day, when you guys take the time to do that. So thank you again.

Secondly, I should warn you: I don't know how regularly this will update. I only have a vague idea of how I want it to go--RyanxGabriella with a happy ending, but other than that… I'm pretty much making it up as I go. However, there is one problem I'll have to deal with soon: Troy Bolton. This story, though the flashback I'm currently writing takes place DURING HSM2, is set AFTER HSM2. Thus, Gabi and Troy have finally had their kiss and pretty much made their coupleship reality. And considering how interested they are in each other, it's going to be really difficult for me to figure out a way to get them apart. Troy wouldn't cheat on Gabi, neither of them would lose interest without warning, and killing Troy off or making him move away is just cheap. I think I MAY have an idea of what to do, but I'm still debating. So if I get stuck in the story soon, I'm begging beforehand for your patience.

Thanks for reading!

XoXoXoX

Lying on his bed in the present, Ryan fondly recalled the following day. Gabriella had invited him to come over at around noon, since she and her mother would have gotten back from church by then--with a little time to spare to make sure the house looked acceptable before a guest arrived. He was free to spend the entire day there, if he so desired. Which he most certainly did, as there was little for him to do at home, and he was coming to value Gabriella's company.

He awoke much earlier than usual that morning, his anticipation not allowing him to remain in bed past nine, despite his late night. He'd eaten a small breakfast and then headed straight for the shower. Since this was the first time he would be meeting Gabriella's mother, he wanted to make sure that he made a decent impression. Thus, his hair was carefully combed, his face clean-shaven, a pleasantly subtle cologne applied to his neck and wrists. In light of the fact that he was unsure how Mrs. Montez would react to some of his more flamboyant apparel, Ryan settled on a cream-and-tan hat and cap set, black jeans, and tan shoes.

Then he was left with almost an entire hour and a half to while away as he waited for the clock's hand to near twelve. At first he popped in a favorite CD and attempted to practice some new potential dance choreography he'd recently picked up, but it wasn't long before he was simply pacing his bedroom in anticipation.

Fed up with his own impatience, he decided to go for a drive. He really did own a car; however, he rarely had a chance to use it, as Sharpay insisted on driving them both everywhere in her pink convertible. Ryan's was sleek, black, and compact--much easier on the eyes than his sister's. He slid into it, feeling content to be in a car without his twin for the first time in ages. In a matter of minutes he'd pulled out of the Evans' driveway and hit the road. He opted to head downtown. Perhaps he'd be able to stop by a few of the stores he frequented and pick up a new hat or two. One could never have too many hats, after all.

However, upon actually making this little errand, something unexpected--Ryan found a hat for Gabriella.

It was a rich, vibrant red, and styled similarly to some of the hats Kelsi had taken to wearing-- slightly poofy, with a small visor at the front, best worn a bit tilted. As soon as he laid eyes on it, he was picturing what it would look like atop Gabi's gorgeously dark curls. He felt his face heating once he realized what he was doing, but he couldn't rid himself of the image he'd conjured. So instead he debated with himself back and forth whether or not to get it for her.

In the end, he simply couldn't resist.

He was also too distracted after that to find anything for himself.

The teen was relieved when it finally got close enough to noon that he could start driving to Gabriella's house. He pulled the directions out of his pants pocket and started up the car, eager to kick off their day together.

XoXoXoX

Gabriella opened the door almost before Ryan even had a chance to ring the doorbell, a fact which pleased him greatly--she must have been watching for him through the window. Her hair, he noticed, hung in short twin braids. He grinned and tipped his hat off to her.

"G'day, mum. Is the mistress of the house in?"

She giggled. "If you mean my mother, she most certainly is. But don't tell me you're her to visit _her_, good sir."

"Of course not--though I'm looking forward to meeting her. It's just that it was the only phrase that came to mind as a follow up for 'G'day, mum.'"

Gabriella shook her head. "You actors and your silly accents."

"Wait just a minute--you're one of us too, now!" Ryan reminded her. "Just because you only recently kicked off your acting career doesn't mean you're not an actress."

"I'm pretty sure that was a one-time thing only," she pointed out, "but why are we standing on my doorstep discussing it, anyway? C'mon in!"

Ryan followed her through the entrance, pausing to slip off his shoes. Immediately, the scent of baked goods assailed him. "What _is _that delectable smell?"

"Mom's making brownies. They should be done soon…"

"Brownies? I love your mom already!"

Gabriella laughed and whacked him on the shoulder. "Why don't you at least wait until you meet her before you start in on the flattering?"

"Oh, right."

A woman's laugh came from the kitchen. "No, no, Gabriella. He's doing just fine." Then she added, "Why don't you both come in here for a minute?" Obediently, the teenagers made their way to her, and Gabriella put her hand on the small of Ryan's back, gesturing at her mother.

"Ryan, this is my mother. Mom, this is Ryan Evans."

The two exchanged a firm handshake, and Ryan said, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Montez." He couldn't decide whether or not he wanted Gabriella to stop touching his back; it was a considerably pleasant feeling, yet at the same time it was quite distracting. He was unsure how long he'd be able to maintain coherent conversation with her hand resting there. Before he could consider the matter any further, however, she withdrew, leaving him both relieved and disappointed.

His attention returned in time to notice Mrs. Montez looking at him intently as she replied, "It's a pleasure meeting you too, Ryan." Then she glanced down at his other hand and asked, "Would you like to set your package somewhere?"

Apparently Gabriella hadn't registered the fact that he was carrying something, for she now followed her mother's gaze in surprise. "What is that, Ryan?"

"Oh, well, it's…" Ryan faltered. He should have left it in the car; he hadn't planned on giving it to Gabriella in the presence of her mother, and the thought of it was rather embarrassing.

Fortunately, Mrs. Montez saved him by saying, "Why don't you show him around the house, honey? After all, it's his first visit."

Smiling, her daughter nodded and beckoned. "Come on Ryan, we'll go to my room first." Then she glanced at her mother and added dryly, "Don't worry, mom, I'll keep the door open." Ryan felt his face heat as he realized the implication behind the statement. Gabi's mother merely laughed and shooed them out of the kitchen. "It's up this way," Gabriella told him, heading for the stairs with Ryan just behind her.

"You have good taste," the Evans twin noted as he glanced around the chamber, taking in the four-poster bed, the blue themed colors, and the balcony. He found that Gabriella was staring strangely at the balcony, a despairing expression on her face. Then she seemed to shake herself of whatever was bothering her, and turned to smile at him.

"Actually, this was mostly my mom's doing," she corrected him. "I just gave her a little input, here and there. Oh, so what _is _in that bag you have?"

Feeling much easier now that it was just the two of them, the boy extended the package to her. "It's for you," he explained.

"What on earth…" she said in bemusement as she began to fumble with the tissue paper. When she caught site of the contents, she began to laugh. "A hat! How appropriate." She pulled it out and slipped it on. "How do I look?"

Ryan took a few steps over her and reached his hands up to her head, adjusting the hat so that it sat at a rakish angle, with her braids hanging out on either side. Stepping back to admire his work, he was amazed yet again at the number of excuses he seemed to be finding just to touch her briefly. "There, now you look fantastic!"

She gave him a dimpled grin and then paused to check herself in the mirror. "Good thing it doesn't clash with my outfit," she noted, "or I'd have to take it off. Can't be caught hanging around the house looking…" she pretended to look disgusted, "…unstylish." Ryan grinned back at her, thinking of how Sharpay would have said something similar--and how Sharpay wouldn't be joking. "It sorta reminds me of that red fedora you were wearing, the night the Wildcats won the championship game," Gabriella added.

The statement brought an involuntary image with it, one of Ryan and Gabriella sitting side by side, each wearing their red hat. Ryan felt like smacking himself. If this sort of thing continued much longer, he was bound to go insane.

"So," the girl said. "Why don't we finish that house tour? Hopefully by the time I'm done showing you around, the brownies will be ready to eat."

XoXoXoX

The day passed in a similar fashion, with the two of them conversing easily, eating Mrs. Montez's incredible brownies, playing games, and just plain enjoying themselves. Ryan couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed this much, let alone been this happy. Even better, Gabriella was still wearing the gift he'd given her.

Once it was dark outside, Gabriella's mother suggested they make some popcorn and put in a movie.

"I've got so many brownies in me, I don't even know if I'll have any room for popcorn," Ryan told her, rubbing his stomach.

"Trust me, once you actually smell the popcorn being made, you'll change your mind," Gabriella said, chuckling.

"Probably," he agreed. "So, what movie are we watching? Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? Winnie the Pooh? Barney's Sing-along on DVD?"

Grinning devilishly, his friend said, "Nah, I was thinking of something more like The Notebook." Ryan mimicked gagging, and Gabriella laughed. "Kidding. I've never gone anywhere _near _that movie. Actually, I thought maybe something like National Treasure."

Ryan tilted his head. "Heard about it, read about it, never actually _seen _it."

"Oh, it's fantastic. It's about this conspiracy theory concerning the Founding Fathers…" Gabriella began, tearing open the plastic covering on the popcorn bag and thrusting the bag into the microwave.

Within a couple of minutes, the bag was fully popped and ready to go. Ryan felt his mouth water as the scent of it filled the kitchen. "You were right, I really do want it now." The two of them went downstairs to the den and Gabriella set up the DVD, after which she joined Ryan on the sofa.

For the entirety of National Treasure, Ryan was torn between being fascinated by the film and sneaking glances at Gabriella. He enjoyed watching the expressions flicker across her face as the movie progressed. He did wish, though, that he were daring enough to sit closer to her. However, only a third of the way through, she paused the DVD and went over to grab a blanket that had been sitting on a nearby recliner.

"I know it's summertime," she explained, shivering, "but our basement is always so cold. Did you want to share the blanket?"

"Sure," he responded before he could stop himself. The blanket was not very long, and they'd have to be fairly close together in order to share it properly. How could he possibly say no?

He was so busy dividing his attention between the movie and the girl that he failed to notice when Mrs. Montez checked in on them. She smiled knowingly at the pair on the sofa, shook her head, and softly padded back up the stairs.

XoXoXoX

Phew, when I first started this story a day or two ago, I did not expect that I was going to be making Ryan's flashback this long, but then I just sort of got carried away… I really need to control myself better. D:

Also, this is getting way too sappy for my taste. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A HOPELESS ROMANTIC? (Hopefully I can turn the fluff down just a touch in the next chapter, because I don't want this whole fic to be…syrupy.)e He


	3. Ever so Slightly Angsty Fluff

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I failed again to turn down the fluff. Oh well. At least you guys seem to be enjoying it! Which is just as important to me as having fun writing this. I want the readers to be able to like what they're reading.

And man, you guys are so good to me. ;; I got one review that filled me up so high with happiness, I wasn't sure whether to start crying or burst into hysterical laughter. I mostly did the latter, though I tried to muffle it with my hands. Although I'd by lying if I said I knew for sure my eyes didn't start watering. Thank you all for your incredibly kind words, you have no idea how much it means to me.

XoXoXoX

The movie finally ended, but neither person left the couch to shut it off. Gabriella wasn't even aware it was over--she had dozed off.

Ryan wasn't about to move, because Gabriella's head was resting on his shoulder. _'Working at Lava Springs must be exhausting her,' _he mused. _'And all that trouble with Troy isn't helping any.' _Not that he was complaining; if it weren't for Troy's behavior, Ryan might not have been able to bond so closely with Gabriella. Of course, he didn't enjoy seeing how unhappy Troy was making her, either.

He held his breath for a moment, wondering whether he dared. Then, ever so gently, he lifted the cap off of Gabriella's head and rested his cheek against her hair. _'She smells good,' _he thought. _'Like citrus fruit…' _He wondered briefly whether or not Gabi had noticed the cologne he was wearing, and if so, what she thought of it. Then he shut himself up and simply allowed himself to enjoy the moment, tucked under a blanket next to the person who was rapidly becoming most important to him.

Ryan nearly bolted off the sofa when he heard a soft laugh behind him, but he stopped himself just in time, realizing if he shot up, Gabriella would be rudely awakened. Instead he merely jumped a little. "Mrs. Montez…" he stammered as she came around from the stairs, "I was just…er…" He trailed off, unsure off what to say. What _could _he say? Gabriella's mother had witnessed him getting cozy with her daughter, who already had a boyfriend. Although come to think of it, she _had _just been laughing…

"It's alright, Ryan," she said softly. "I'm not upset." She chuckled. "I'm just glad it happened here, and not somewhere in public where people might see you and start nasty rumors."

The boy hung his head. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have. The last thing I want to do is make Gabriella look bad in any way."

Mrs. Montez rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're a good boy, Ryan. I can see that. And I know that liking someone can be hard. Especially in your teen years, when everything else is already so confusing." She smiled. "But you should realize that, while Gabi and Troy might have some strong chemistry going right now, they're both only in high school. It's not as if they're together for life at this point." Then she turned to leave, but added one last thing over her shoulder. "You never know just what will happen, but if you're patient, you might be surprised at how things turned out."

She disappeared up the stairs, leaving Ryan frazzled and more than a little bewildered.

Moments later, Gabriella began to stir, and she sat up groggily, rubbing her face. "Ah, shoot," she mumbled. "I hate it when I fall asleep before the movie ends." Then she paused and frowned; a strange expression crossed her face. "What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

Ryan glanced at his watch. "Uh, it's nearing midnight."

The girl's eyes widened. "And I have to work tomorrow!"

"Yeah. I'd better get going. We should have started the movie sooner, just so you wouldn't be up so late."

"Nah, it's fine," she reassured him, yawning. "I'll just go to bed extra-early tomorrow night and make up for the sleep loss. Besides, it was worth it, dontcha think?"

He grinned. "I'll admit, that was the best movie I've seen in a while. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that it wasn't something Sharpay picked out."

The two of them shared a laugh as they picked themselves up off the sofa and grabbed the popcorn bowl along with Gabriella's hat. "We'll have to do this again sometime," Gabriella commented, leaping up the stairs two at a time. "It was definitely a blast."

"Pure dynamite," Ryan agreed, pleased with his own pun. He just wished he could fight off the disappointment that was threatening to drown him--the day was over, and now he had to go home. Home, which wasn't nearly as welcoming as the house he'd just spent the day at.

Gabriella walked him to the front door. "Thanks again for the gift," she said, giving him that dimpled grin he was coming to treasure. "I'll be sure to wear it as often as possible."

"Careful, you don't want to wear it out," he warned. "But if it suits the occasion…"

Laughing, she spread her arms wide, inviting him close for a hug. Awkwardly, he returned the embrace, thinking how luck Troy was that he could hold her whenever he felt like it. Well, maybe not these days, but still…

"G'night, Ryan," she said, pulling away. "Take care!"

"You too," he said, waving as he walked backward away from the door. He noticed that she stood in the doorway watching, and stayed there for at least as long as he was still in view of her house.

XoXoXoX

Leaning against the wall after finally coming inside, Gabriella stared at nothing in particular. "Mom?" she said at last, knowing her mother was near enough--in the living room, actually--to hear her.

"Yes, Gabi?"

"Mom, did I…" Gabriella took the few steps that would bring her to the living room entrance. "Did I fall asleep on…?"

Her mother's eyes crinkled at the corners. "Yes, dear. Yes you did."

Gabriella groaned. "Poor Ryan. That must have been so awkward…!"

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, dear. He really is a nice boy. I doubt it bothered him too much."

"If you say so, mom."

Mrs. Montez gazed at her daughter, smiling. It certainly would be interesting to see how this scenario played out…

XoXoXoX

Of course, Ryan knew nothing of that particular little scene. In his mind, the night ended with his farewell to Gabriella. And to his delight, the next day brought even more joy-filled time spent with her.

During their free time, the Wildcats--following Gabriella--came to him, eager to begin learning whatever it was that Ryan intended to teach them. Of course, from the moment Gabriella had first brought up the idea of Ryan coordinating them, he'd been plotting potential choreography and music for them to use. But the ideas were still in the rough stage, and so instead he spent the afternoon getting them all to warm to him by picking a few upbeat tunes and instructing the Wildcats in some basics.

At one point, people paired off, held hands, and danced off down an aisle framed by people dancing on either side. Of course, Ryan was delighted when Gabriella paired off with him. She was positively glowing, which made her even more beautiful. The cheers and whoops of the delighted Wildcats were infectious, the music was peppy, and the entire room had an overall feel of summertime joy.

The Evans twin wasn't happy about the session having to end because the Wildcats' free time was over, but he couldn't help feeling utterly cheerful nonetheless. The dancing had left him on an emotional high that he hoped would last him through the day. He hugged Gabriella in exhilaration, kissing her hand as they pulled away. And she grinned at him the whole time.

Even the little spat with Sharpay afterwards wasn't able to bring him off of Cloud Nine.

XoXoXoX

The next incident in Ryan's memory brought him guilty pleasure.

He'd wanted to show his school spirit off to Gabriella--who else?--so he'd made for the pool where he knew she'd be, seeing as she was a lifeguard. Her reaction pleased him, and he was even more delighted when she asked him to show her a dance move. He'd grabbed her hands giddily, twirling her around and pulling her close to his side as they both laughed.

If only Troy hadn't interrupted.

Still, Ryan was proud of himself for having the guts to throw his arm around Gabriella's shoulders as he spouted off to Troy about her mother's brownies. Although he hadn't been able to endure Troy's icy glare for very long, and he fled moments after that. And yet, the jealous expression on the basketball star's face was incredibly rewarding. Ryan had never seen Troy look like that when Gabriella was around any other guy.

Nonetheless, he did wonder wistfully what might have happened if Troy hadn't shown up…

XoXoXoX

And last but not least, there was the finale to the whole Sharpay fiasco, which still tore Ryan in two. He felt he'd made the right decision, helping to bring Troy and Gabriella back together. But that didn't make him any less miserable about it.

'_At least I don't have any guilt over it,' _he now thought to himself glumly.

He still remembered the joy written all over Gabriella's face when he showed up at her house to tell her that Troy had come back to himself. "And now we have to get you ready for tonight," he'd said. "You've got an outfit to pick out--white and blue is the theme--and a song to learn!" She'd eagerly run off to tell her mother, after which she'd bolted upstairs to her bedroom to grab something to wear.

Mrs. Montez came to the door, smiling as usual. "There aren't many guys who could be this noble," she said softly. "I do believe that someday, no matter what happens in the end, Gabriella will discover how much of a sacrifice this is for you, and it will show her even more what a valuable friend you are." He'd attempted to smile and failed miserably. Gabriella's mother, surprisingly, pulled him to her for a bit of comforting before her daughter returned. "A hero's strength is measured by his heart," she murmured. "I think you're quite a hero, Ryan. Don't forget that." Then she'd stepped away, hearing the sounds of Gabriella's feet coming down the stairs.

Somehow, the words gave Ryan strength, even if he didn't exactly feel any happier. "Ready to go?" he said to his dark-haired friend.

"You bet!" she said, fully of euphoric energy.

He pulled open the passenger door of the car for her and shut it once she'd slid into the seat, then walked around and got in himself. He popped a disc into the stereo and turned up the volume. "Listen closely," he instructed her as he pulled out of the driveway. "Kelsi and I put this together so you could start getting a feel for the song, on the way back to Lava Springs." Grinning broadly, she nodded and settled back into her seat.

Ryan couldn't help thinking how much he wished he could be the one to sing it with her.

XoXoXoX

And so, the lovely couple had come together and made up.

It was somewhat cheering when Gabriella grabbed Ryan and pulled him onto the stage with them as Troy did the same for Sharpay. At least he was given the chance to hold her hand for a considerable amount of time. And then she'd put her hands on his shoulders to push him over to Sharpay, when his sister stole the microphone to announce that Ryan was the winner of the trophy.

If only Troy and Gabriella hadn't kissed later that night, with everyone still around to see them.

XoXoXoX

Ryan stared out his bedroom window, wondering numbly why it had happened that the first time he could truly say he'd fallen for someone, it had to be for a girl that was already taken.

XoXoXoX

Finally, time to start with story that isn't flashbacks taking place during HSM2! Let's hope I can at least do consistently decent, moving forward.

Also, lawl, I'm sure all you Lucas fans out there noticed the reference to one of his songs in that little bit where Gabi's mother is consoling Ryan about getting Gabi and Troy back together. I just couldn't resist. (I'm such a dork. And I'm probably going to make another reference later on. 8D Trust me, it'll be so obvious that it will be screaming in your face.)


	4. Coffeehouse

**Author's Note: **The number of reviews is increasing exponentially. . And at least three of them state that they're making an exception, to give me a review. I feel extremely honored.

I just hope the rest of the story can live up to your expectations, now that I don't have the movie as story support. It's like suddenly being in foreign territory, now that the story is completely my own. Let's hope I don't end up with a bunch of plotholes… x.x

Thank you all for staying with me so far!

XoXoXoX

School had started again.

While Ryan, just like most typical students, did not savor homework, he was certainly happy for the chance to see Gabriella everyday. He had Homeroom with her again, as well as Choir--and Acting, which he'd finally managed to persuade her to sign up for. Sure, she hadn't registered for it to begin with, but it really wasn't that popular of a class, and the office had no problem rearranging her schedule a bit.

Of course, Sharpay was not pleased at the prospect of having to share the spotlight yet again, even if it was only for an acting _class_. But she refrained from having a spaz attack over it, much to her twin's relief. In fact, only a few weeks into the school year, Sharpay was coming to realize what a valuable asset another talented actress could be. For instance, each time she got paired off with Gabi for a skit, people seemed to enjoy their performance even more because both girls were good at what they did. Which meant that Sharpay got to bask in even more applause than she used to.

Needless to say, despite the fact that Gabriella was still out of his reach, Ryan felt that this promised to be the best school year of his life.

"Morning," he said cheerfully, tugging on the dark, curly ponytail of the person who sat in the desk in front of him in Homeroom.

Gabriella swatted at his hand. "My hair isn't a doorbell, you know," she said, turning to grin at him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but the final bell rang, signaling the start of Homeroom. And in Darbus' Homeroom, you didn't want to be caught talking after the final bell rang. Yes, they had Darbus again. Ryan suspected it had something to do with the fact that Darbus pulled strings behind the scenes to make sure all of her most promising and talented young ended up in her Homeroom. Which, up until this year, had been only Ryan and Sharpay; the twins had had the same Homeroom teacher for all four years of high school, strengthening Ryan's theory. Now, however, Gabriella and Troy had joined the mix.

"Class," Darbus announced in that unique voice of hers, "I have an announcement for you all: sign ups for Coffeehouse start today. I look forward to auditioning those souls brave enough to make the attempt."

Coffeehouse was a concept East High had picked up from another school; it was a fundraiser for the music department, and it involved students from the school auditioning for solos, singing or playing songs of their own choosing. Then Darbus and a few other teachers would select the cream of the crop, allowing them to sing on the night of Coffeehouse. People paid for tickets to get in, thus providing the funding.

Ryan fidgeted impatiently in his seat; he was eager for either Ms. Darbus to stop talking, or Homeroom to end. Usually the latter happened first. He wanted to talk to Gabriella, to ask her. His knee bounced up and down rapidly, a nervous tic he'd picked up from his dad. He was immensely relieved when the bell finally rang.

"So, you're gonna sign up, right?" he said to Gabriella, nudging her as they shouldered their school bags. Troy, seeing this, merely waved to Gabi and walked away. He'd gotten over his jealousy of Ryan, and respected the Evans twin enough not to interrupt the conversation.

"What, for Coffeehouse?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "Uh, sorry, but no thanks."

"You've got to be kidding! Gabi, your voice is amazing. I thought this was established already, back when you and Troy had the entire school population watching you guys sing 'Breaking Free.'"

"It's not so much a lack of faith in my ability as it is pure stage fright," she said. "I don't do solos--and I'm not about to try and get Troy to sing another duet with me. He's already said Twinkle Town was a one time thing, and then we ended up forcing him into the talent show at Lava Springs anyway. Although, come to think of it, are duets even allowed?"

"Well, we can't really do duets because of a certain other aspect of Coffeehouse," Ryan explained. "But what if Troy was just in the audience?" Ryan persisted. "Don't you think it would be reassuring enough--to see him watching you--that you could pull off a solo?"

Gabriella paused. "Well…maybe…" she said, her voice uncertain.

"C'mon, I really want you to."

"If you're that dead set on it, I'll think about it, okay?" Then she laughed. "I assume you and Sharpay are signing up?"

Ryan grinned. "But of course! Although this year's the first time we'll be doing it separate."

"That's awesome, Ryan. You deserve the chance to shine."

The boy shrugged. "If it hadn't been for you, it probably wouldn't have turned out this way. But all talk of Coffeehouse aside--," he glanced at his watch, "--we'd better book it. We've wasted precious minutes just standing here, and we've got to make it to first period!"

Gabriella gasped, then started to giggle as she flew out of Darbus' room. "Thanks a lot, Ryan. This is all your fault, you know."

With his longer legs, he could easily have outdistanced her, but he chose to jog at her side. "Hey, I know how to walk and talk at the same time. The only reason we were staying in one spot was for _your_ sake."

"Excuse me? I can multi-task just fine, thank you! _I'm _not the one who tried to bake cookies and make dinner at the same time, then ended up burning everything!"

"Hey, hey! It's not my fault--you kept asking me about different dance steps. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have--"

"--Been making the food in the first place," she interrupted him, grinning.

"So all the blame goes to you," he concluded, panting slightly as they slid to a halt just outside the Choir room. "After you," he then said dryly, bowing and gesturing at the doorway.

Dimpling, she curtsied as best she could in jeans and the walked daintily inside.

XoXoXoX

"I've been thinking about Coffeehouse," Gabriella said to Ryan when he arrived at Acting, their last class of the day. She took a deep breath. "And I think…I think that as long as I've got my friends supporting me in the audience, I can give it a go."

Ryan whooped and spun her in circles. "Yes! I hoped you'd come around."

"I don't get it, Ry. Why are you so eager for me to participate?"

Eyes twinkling, yet straight-faced, he said to her, "Because you deserve the chance to shine."

"But I've already--"

"Hey, does a star stop shining after a night or two?" Ryan said, cutting her off. He knew she'd been going to say that she'd already had her chance.

"I guess not, but still…"

"So you shouldn't stop either. You've got a talent that the world enjoys seeing. Why not use it? It's not like you're doing it for personal gain or glory; you just do it because it's fun. That's the best reason, don't you think?"

Now she sighed. "Remind me why you're not on the debate team."

"Because debating for competition really isn't that appealing to me," he responded with a shrug. "Besides, arguing heatedly is something politicians do, and who likes politics?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes but slipped into a smile. She glanced at their teacher, who was clambering up onto the theatre stage. "Looks like class is about to start. Oh, but one more thing-you're going to have to help me pick out a song, okay? I don't have the slightest clue what I want to sing."

"Sure thing," he reassured her as the teacher began to speak.

XoXoXoX

And so the days leading up to Coffeehouse passed, for the most part uneventful, with Ryan and Kelsi coaching Gabriella a bit on her song. Ryan was also busy at work on his own song; he found it immensely strange to be working with only Kelsi and not Sharpay. Still, it was a rather pleasant change of pace. He and Kelsi could work out the song in the way they thought was best, instead of taking orders from a certain blonde prima donna. Ryan thought he remembered her saying something about singing a tune by the name of "Goin' Crazy."

At any rate, he really was overjoyed that Gabriella had agreed to take part. Even better was when the time for auditions finally came around; of course, the Evans twins and the Montez girl all made the cut, just as Ryan had known they would. Still, he couldn't stop smiling the entire day afterwards, getting him more than a few insults about his idiocy from his sister. Not that he really noticed.

In no time at all, it seemed, Coffeehouse night finally arrived. Ryan could barely contain his excitement. He was completely set to sing his heart out, and he couldn't wait to hear Gabriella do the same. He knew she would--even though she was nervous, he believed that she would still give it her all.

The only thing that bothered him was that he hadn't yet figured out how to pacify Sharpay, if Gabi did better than her. But he'd burn that bridge when he came to it.

There was a little section near the stage, and all the way to the right, that was reserved for the performers of the night. It was to allow them to watch each other and yet still be able to slip out of their seat when the time neared for them to perform. Ryan made sure he sat next to Gabriella.

"You ready?" he said to her, grinning with happiness.

Her hands were tightly folded in her lap, so much that her knuckles had gone white. "Maybe."

He covered her hands with his own. "Gabi, c'mon, you'll be sensational." Then he craned his neck around for a moment, his eyes flicking around until he found what he was looking for. Then he nudged her. "And look, there's your pretty boy, right back there." Gabriella glanced where he indicated, and smiled, her shoulders relaxing a bit when she caught sight of Troy. "Alright, do the warm up," Ryan instructed her.

They slid to the edges of their seats and faced each other. They raised their arms and brought them down in front of their faces. "Pbbbb, pbbbb, MAH!" Then they promptly burst out laughing.

"Okay," Gabriella said, giggling. "Now I'm officially ready."

Ms. Darbus took the stage at that moment, clearing her throat as she adjusted the microphone stand. Ryan didn't even hear most of her opening speech; he was too busy making the silliest faces he could think of at his dark-haired friend, determined to make her as relaxed as possible. At least it seemed to be working.

However, he couldn't help but listen when she announced the contest portion of the night.

"After all of our students have performed, there will be a brief period of time during which cards will be passed down all the aisles. You are to write the names of one male and one female performer, the ones that you feel were the best of the night. Our selected helpers will gather the cards, count out the votes, and turn the results in to me. I will then announce the girl and boy with the most votes, and they will perform a duet together, which all of the performers have previously rehearsed. And now, without further ado, let the night begin!"

This was it: the duet to be performed at the end of the night, that was why Ryan wanted Gabriella to sing, and why he was determined to do his best. He desperately wanted to sing that duet with her.

'_I just hope we don't have any unexpected music stars, like Troy was,' _he thought as the first performer of the night made their way onstage. _'And that Gabi isn't so nervous that Sharpay outdoes her. Please God, let this work in my favor for once…!'_

XoXoXoX

**A/N: **Y'know, in light of the fact that I made the reference to Lucas' song, I wanted to make refs for songs by Ashley and Vanessa too. But I was listening to Vanessa's stuff today for the first time and also looking at the lyrics, and I realized I didn't like any of her songs. I don't mean to offend any of you readers who enjoy her music. It was just too…uncheerful, maybe? Too…SOMETHIN for my taste. And it most certainly doesn't fit Gabi's personality, so I decided not to ref any of them. I'll just have to pick something else for her. Ashley though…I sampled a bit of her stuff, and obviously as some of you may have noticed, slipped THAT reference in there.

And the duet? Not one hundred percent sure what that will be yet, though I have an idea, even if it IS a bit cliché…ah well.

Also…I had to laugh at myself, because later today, after I'd already written the little section where Ryan says why he's not on the debate team… I read a little tidbit somewhere about Lucas Grabeel getting in like fifth place in some debate competition in 2003 or something. lawl.


	5. A Whole New World

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, guys--the singing chapter! It just wouldn't be High School Musical without some ditties, now would it? X3

Also, thank you to the reviewer that alerted me to the HSM2 novelization--and now I'll bring it to my readers' attention! I know that many of you will likely already know about it, but for those of you Ryella shippers who haven't read it--it has one little extra scene in it between Ry and Gabi. Not long, but it made me go mad with giggling all the same. Ryan…zomg, it's like the person who wrote the book version wanted to imply that Ryan really does like Gabriella, because the way he acts in that scene…it's freaking adorable. Bwahahaha.

Yes, I bought the book at Barnes and Noble tonight, just because of that scene. idiot And…still laughing like madwoman I'M SO CHEESY BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT.

XoXoXoX

Ryan was grateful for the fact that his and Gabriella's performances weren't right next to each other; one was supposed to go backstage one song before it was their turn, which meant that if he was right before or after Gabriella, one wouldn't get to watch the other sing. And he was extremely interested in watching her; sure, he'd picked out the song, and even helped her a bit in the beginning. But after the first few sessions with Kelsi, he was forbidden from attending any more. Gabi had wanted to surprise him with the end result, apparently.

When it was finally her turn on stage, he had eyes only for her.

Kelsi gently played the opening chord, and then--gazing at Troy for her support, to Ryan's chagrin--Gabriella began to sing. Her voice began soft, crescendoed, then decrescendoed once more, drawing the audience into the emotion of the song. It was like the flight of an angel transformed into music.

The blond teen felt goose bumps run down his arms, and his shivered as she approached the end of the song.

"Oh a thousand words…Have never been spoken…They'll fly to you…They'll carry you home and back into my arms…Suspended on silver wings, ohhh!"

Ryan's heart soared as she began to climax.

"_And a thousand words…Call out through the ages…"_ Without warning, Gabriella's eyes suddenly darted over to Ryan. _"They'll cradle you…Turning all of the lonely years to only days…They'll hold you foreeeeever…!"_

Then the moment was over, the song ended, and the girl was smiling shyly at the audience, who had burst into a cacophony of cheers and applause. Ryan whooped the loudest of all. _'This looks like it's actually going to turn out well,' _he thought in bewilderment. He made sure to give Gabriella a bear hug when she returned to her seat.

"Gabriella, that was absolutely fantastic," he whispered fiercely, holding her.

She sagged a bit against him. "I really did it," she whispered back, stunned. "I actually did a solo! And didn't pass out! But I feel like I'm going to now instead." She grinned slightly to show she was joking.

Ryan hardly even noticed the acts that passed on the way to his turn; however, he knew exactly which person was his cue to head backstage.

When it was finally time for him to go on, he realized he was more nervous than he'd been since, well, ever. _'It must be because this time around I've got something I want so badly,' _he mused, grabbing the mic. _'Well, here goes nothing…This one's for you, Gabi.'_

"_I have often dreamed…Of a far off place…Where a hero's welcome…Would be waiting for me…Where the crowds will cheer…When they see my face…And a voice keeps saying…'This is where I'm meant to be…'" _He glanced at her as he sang the words, then looked away, determined not to be caught focusing on her.

Still, images of her swirled through his head as the song poured out of him: of her adorable smile, of her dimpled cheeks, her wearing the red hat, grinning at him, hugging him, dancing by his side, twirling around like a ballerina.

"_I will search the world…I will face its harms…"_ his voice grew soft and full of emotion. He felt almost like he was confessing to her, considering what the words of the song were. _"…Till I find my hero's welcome…Waiting in your arms…"_ This time, he was most definitely locking eyes with her. Ryan hoped against hope that she didn't realize _why _he was looking at her.

What he didn't know was that there were a few certain people that _had _noticed the direction he'd been looking, and while those people weren't entirely certain of the meaning, they were highly suspicious--and absolutely right.

Troy was one of those people, and he was now watching in dismay as Gabriella congratulated Ryan on his performance by hugging him, as he had done for her earlier.

"Ryan, that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard you sing," Gabriella was saying, beaming proudly.

"Yeah, well, I can think of one reason that might be…" Ryan said dryly, looking pointedly at his sister, who had just come up to the mic for her own turn.

Once Sharpay's song was over, it was time to vote. Cards were quickly passed down the rows of seats, answers were scribbled out, and the cards were retrieved for the score tally. Each basket of cards was assigned to one person, so that they could be counted as quickly as possible.

Ryan held his breath, hoping against hope. His knee was bouncing with extreme rapidity, a sign of his anxiety. He had good faith that they would both win, but that didn't make him worry any less that they might not.

"It's time to announce the duet pair for tonight's Coffeehouse," Darbus said finally, holding the results in front of her. "The young man chosen by the audience is…Ryan Evans!" A cheer went up as Ryan stood from his seat, breathing one last prayer. "And the young lady will be…Ms. Gabriella Montez!" The crowd's roar grew deafening as Gabriella followed Ryan onto the stage, wide-eyed.

Ryan was sending a long stream of "Thank you's" into the Heavens.

"These two students will be performing the duet "A Whole New World" from Disney's _Aladdin._"

And so, with Kelsi still at the piano, Ryan turned to Gabriella. He felt almost as though he was going to burst, he was so full of relief and happiness. The huge grin he was sporting certainly matched his mood. "Do you trust me?" he said quietly, still smiling; he extended his hand to her at the same time. He hoped she'd follow the reference.

She did. "…Yes," the girl replied, shyly reaching out to him.

Ryan drew her close, then released her hand as he began to sing for the second time that night.

"_I can show you the world…" _He slowly waved his arm in front of them both, as though gesturing to a vast landscape that they were about to explore together. _"…Shining, shimmering, splendid…Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" _He stepped behind her and covered the upper half of her face with one hand, then slid it off with the next line. _"I can open your eyes…Take you wonder by wonder…"_

He grabbed her hand again and twirled her around. _"Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride…"_

Gabriella did her best to be expressive at his side, acting as though she were Princess Jasmine, raptly gazing at Aladdin as he shared with her the wonders of a world she had never been allowed to see.

They danced together, whipping in circles, flying across the stage, soaring in the flight of song. The piano notes swirled above them, almost visible in the magic they were creating. The heat from the stage lights, the heat of movement, the heat of exhilaration…Ryan could feel that his face was flushed as a result of the combination of all three, and he saw that Gabriella was faring the same. The natural redness now present in her cheeks only added to her beauty.

'This _is how singing is supposed to be…' _he found himself thinking in bewilderment. _'No wonder this is how Troy and Gabriella first fell for each other…'_

And then he was submerged once again in the music as their voices crafted together harmony and melody into a heart-wrenching sound, filling up the theatre with all they had.

"A whole new world…" His voice dropped to a near-whisper. 

"_(A whole new world…)" _Hers followed.

"_That's where we'll be…" _He stepped closer.

"_(That's where we'll be…)" _So did she.

"_A thrilling chase…"_

The distance closed as the song neared its end…

"A wondrous place…" …until they were barely a finger's breadth apart… "For you and me…" 

…and they were singing the final line in unison, looking straight at each other, smiling as though they'd each just won the lottery. Twice.

They stood, regaining their breath, as the piano sequence finished and the entire auditorium full of people rose to its feet, clapping like roll upon roll of thunder and hollering uproariously for the immensely successful pair of singers.

Ryan picked Gabriella up by the waist and swung her around, laughing giddily. She yelped in surprise and grabbed for his shoulders; a giggle escaped her own lips.

"I think I've suffered enough embarrassment for one night, Ry," she said. "Can't you put me down?" He'd already set her feet on the ground before she'd even finished asking.

"Actually, I couldn't have kept you up much longer anyway," he said, panting, hands still on her sides. "I might be great at baseball and even better at dancing, but I don't really have the best arm strength…"

She merely laughed and shook her head. "Well, no one can be good at everything," she reassured him. "For instance, you should see me try to do yoga. I can barely manage any of the poses."

Ryan smirked at her. "Don't worry, I can fix that up in a jiffy."

Then Ms. Darbus was onstage, congratulating her star pupils. Ryan and Gabi both bowed to the audience and then extended their arms to the right, the cue for Kelsi to stand and bow so that the audience could show their appreciation for her as well.

Troy was one of the few people not enjoying themselves. _'I suppose this is what I get for telling everyone that my singing career is already over,' _he thought miserably. _'Someone else takes my place at Gabi's side.' _Then he frowned. _'Although I can't really tell what Gabi thinks of Ryan.' _He felt hopeful then; it wasn't as though Gabriella was the type to cheat. And she was always very honest about what was going through her head. So she'd tell Troy if she thought she might be starting to like someone else…

…wouldn't she?

XoXoXoX

**A/N: **I'd now like to thank the reviewer who suggested "A Whole New World." It fit quite wonderfully, I think, so muchas gracias, gratze, merci beaucoup, and domo arigatou!_e He _


	6. Watching and Waiting

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I really wrote myself into a hole with Gabi's mother. Some of you have mentioned her peculiar and abnormal behavior, and I tried to fix it… only I failed to figure out how. I'm sure if I'd asked some of you for help, you could have helped me, but oh well. No use crying over spilled milk. D: So instead of "fixing" Mrs. Montez, I just had Sharpay voice the opinion that some of you have given me on her--that she's weird. Thus, it's not like the story characters who know about it think of it as normal behavior. Or something. D:

So uh, yeah. Sorry I forgot to warn you guys about Sundays. I'm not technically allowed to be on the computer on Sundays, so all I could really do was slip on and reply to a couple reviews. That's why there was no new chapter.

Also, this chapter doesn't really go anywhere, except perhaps a little extra character development, so please bear with me.

XoXoXoX

All of the Coffeehouse performers stood together on one side of a room that connected to the theatre, giving the people who'd attended the event a chance to congratulate the students on a job well done. Ms. Darbus had herded Ryan and Gabriella into the center of the group, showing them off to all present.

"Great, now the photographers from the school newspaper are snapping away with their cameras," Gabriella groaned. "Just what I need--more school wide publicity."

Ryan threw an arm around her shoulders, grinning. "I'm pretty sure everyone will agree that a new face on the front page is a welcome change of pace--seeing as my sister's has been there quite frequently, ever since anyone can remember."

"Even so, I'd rather _I_ wasn't the 'new face,'" she replied. "That's definitely one thing that would keep me from ever pursuing a professional musical career. I hate being the center of attention, not to mention I appreciate privacy." She gave him a lopsided smile. "I've seen the way some of the student body stalks you and Sharpay. That's definitely not for me."

The conversation was put on hold as a cluster of audience members passed by, shaking their hands and gushing over their wonderful performances.

Then Ryan said, "It's not all that bad--they _can _be avoided. It's just that Sis doesn't usually _want_ to avoid them, so we don't do it often. But you'd be surprised at how efficiently alternate routes and partial disguises."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Great, so I'd have to go into Secret Agent Mode just to get around undetected. Sounds fantastic."

"Doesn't it though?" Ryan responded, smiling wickedly.

They were interrupted again as the next batch of people came up to them--this time, it was Troy and Mrs. Montez.

"Mom!" Gabi said, laughing and throwing her arms around her mother.

"Sweetie, you were incredible up there!" her mother told her, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Nicely done, Evans," Troy said to Ryan, bumping fists with him. He turned to Gabi and beamed at her. "And you--," he began, bringing her in close so that their noses were almost touching, "--I knew you'd sound even better solo than you do with me."

She giggled, and slid her arms about his neck. "You're such a sweet liar," she informed him, eyes twinkling.

"Hey, who's lying?" Then he glanced around. "Say, you think Darbus would mind if you disappeared for just a few minutes?" He wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

Only two people in the entire room seemed to notice that Ryan's smile had become rather forced as he continued to greet other attendees, purposely averting his eyes from the couple next to him--Mrs. Montez and Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella sneaked a peek at Ms. Darbus. "She's not looking," she whispered to Troy. "I think we can manage a few minutes." The pair clasped hands and threaded a path through the crowd, sneaking out of one of the room's various doorways.

XoXoXoX

Ryan didn't turn his head an inch, but his gaze followed them as they went, and for the first time since Sharpay could remember, her brother's blue eyes were filled with intense sadness. She felt herself wincing; usually, Ryan was able to maintain his cheerful attitude, such that she'd never really had to deal with him when he was feeling down. But it apparently even Ryan couldn't seem happy all the time…and Sharpay didn't have the slightest idea what she should do.

She was rather surprised that she even cared; yet, the whole mess with Troy at the beginning of the summer had brought about a change in her. Even if she still had a ways to go before becoming entirely tolerable, she was making a good start. Unfortunately, the fact that she'd never cared before left her at a loss for what she could possibly do to comfort her twin.

Sharpay was startled out of her thoughts as someone's hand rested suddenly on her shoulder. She jumped a little and jerked around to see who'd touched her. It was Gabi's mother.

"Good evening, Ms. Evans," Mrs. Montez said pleasantly. "Might I have a word with you?"

Shocked speechless--something that happened about once in a blue moon when it came to Sharpay--the blonde girl mutely nodded and followed Mrs. Montez over to a quieter corner of the room.

"I see you've come to a realization concerning your brother," Gabriella's mother commented, not even bothering to start off with small talk.

"Er…well…" Sharpay stammered for a moment before her usual bluntness came out. "Maybe--but what are _you _doing watching my brother?" She thought for a second, then added, "Or watching me? Isn't that a little…I don't know…creepy?"

Mrs. Montez's eyes twinkled merrily. "Perhaps some might consider it so, and I would agree it is unorthodox. Most women are content with 'chick flicks' or gossipy magazines about celebrities' dealings with love. But I'm much more interested in what's happening in my daughter's love life than anything the media can come up with, and after having experienced more than a few romances of your own--and being present for those of your friends--you begin to learn certain signs that give you clues as to where a particular relationship is heading."

Gabi's mother smiled. "I decided to be as helpful as I can without meddling. For instance, giving your brother encouragement." She glanced at the doorway Troy and Gabriella had departed through. "And, I suspect, Mr. Bolton and I will soon be having a discussion as well. But we will see in time."

Sharpay stared at her, then said finally, "Okay, now I think you're really _extremely_ creepy."

Mrs. Montez just laughed. "I like to think of it as 'damage control.' Certainly, we can stumble through things the hard way--but if someone with experience is there to help ease us along in the beginning so we don't _have _to do it the hard way, well…don't you think that's preferable?"

"That doesn't make it any less weird," Sharpay muttered.

"I may watch closely and provide counsel when needed," Gabriella's mother said, "But at least I can say that I don't try to actually _interfere_ with things." She was still smiling, but she gave Sharpay a pointed look, causing the girl to glance away in embarrassment.

"I only meddled a little," she said lamely. "Okay, maybe a lot. But never mind that--you can't have pulled me over here just so you can tell me I've noticed something about Ryan."

The woman nodded. "I was actually going to suggest that you continue to keep an eye on your brother, and perhaps give him some encouragement of your own."

Sharpay snorted. "Uh, awkward! I don't DO encouragement."

As Gabriella's mother turned to walk away, she said merrily over her shoulder, "Then maybe it's time you learned."

The blonde girl gaped after her. That woman had the audacity to tell Sharpay Evans what she should be doing? Never mind the fact that she might actually have a point…

Sharpay took another look at her brother, her expression one of careful consideration.

XoXoXoX

Gabriella was back with the other performers, once again standing at Ryan's side. Troy, after spending those few minutes of one-on-one time with her, had departed. Gabriella watched him leave with mixed feelings. She was so full of confusion that she thought her head might burst apart. On the outside, she was still smiling, laughing, and greeting the people that shook her hand.

But inside, she was in turmoil. Both Ryan's solo and the duet were wreaking havoc on her thoughts. The way he gazed at her during the last line of his song… The chemistry she'd finally felt between them as they'd danced and sang their hearts out on stage together… She couldn't understand how it could have happened, when she still felt close to Troy. And yet, she couldn't deny that it had indeed happened. Hadn't it?

'_But what am I supposed to do?' _she thought. _'Wait and see how things go, maybe. Maybe it's just because I was so full of emotion onstage, and we were both having a great time. I mean, I'm still crushing on Troy. And Ryan…he's just a good friend. It must just be the mixture of anxiety and happiness that I've been feeling all night.'_

Still, she couldn't help the tiny flutter in her stomach she experienced each time she glanced at Ryan. Although, now that she looked at him, something appeared off, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Almost as if he…wasn't really as happy as he was trying to seem, maybe? But why on earth wouldn't he be? What could possibly have happened between the time she'd been with him a few minutes ago and now that would bring his spirits down? Maybe she was just imagining things…

"Hey, Ry, why don't you come to my house after this for a little celebration?" she suggested to him impulsively.

Immediately he seemed to light up. "Really? Sure, Gabi, that'd be great! Just let me double check with my parents." He slipped away from the group to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, who were now standing with their daughter.

Gabriella shook her head. _'Well, whatever it was, he seems fine now,'_ she thought. _'If there was even anything wrong to begin with…' _As she watched him from a distance, receiving his parents' congratulations, hugged by his mother and clapped on the back by his father, she couldn't help but smile.

Unbeknownst to the dark-haired girl, Sharpay had caught her watching, and was now subtly watching her back, still brooding over the conversation she'd had with Mrs. Montez…

XoXoXoX

**A/N: **Not the most exciting chapter. Hopefully the next one will be a bit more interesting.


	7. Observations

**Author's Note:** Relatively short chapter. What can I say? My bro cut into my writing time by stealing the computer. ):

Anyway. Wow, things are getting complicated! I haven't the slightest idea what my convoluted brain will decide to spew out next! D:

XoXoXoX

It was the way her brother glowed when he asked their parents' permission to go to Gabriella's house that finally brought it home to Sharpay.

'_Well, I'll be darned,' _she thought, shaking her head in amazement. _'He is so totally heads over heels that it almost makes me want to puke. How in Prada's name did I not notice this before?' _'Possibly because the only one you ever pay attention to is yourself,' the little voice that was her newly reborn conscience remarked snidely. She brushed the thought away uncomfortably, trying to block out the voice by filling her head with thoughts of how this recent development could work to her advantage.

'_If Gabriella starts to like him back,' _she realized, _'Troy will be rather lacking in the girlfriend department…' _Instantly her mind was flooded with myriad observations from past experiences and various aspects of potential schemes to work the situation in her favor. _'Part of the problem with my last plan was underestimating Troy's bond with the Science Genius. When she started to feel hurt and left out, it was enough to wake him up and take him away from me. Maybe the solution is to keep _both _of them busy so they hardly notice when they start to grow apart…'_

Then she paused. _'But…Troy likes me better when I'm _not _scheming,' _she thought helplessly. _'And if he realizes I'm doing it again…' _After what had happened at Lava Springs, it was very likely that at the least, Troy would be wary of anything involving Sharpay. Which meant it was highly possible that he would notice if she were to attempt a new plot. There was also a good chance he might not be so forgiving this time.

'_Well what on earth am I supposed to do if I can't interfere?!' _She felt exasperated, and nearly growled aloud. _'Ryan's not ambitious enough to actually try and steal little Ms. Montez away; if I leave him to it by himself, things are bound to go at a snail's pace.'_

"Hey, Sharpay! Great job tonight!" a cheerful male voice said behind her, startling her for the second time in the past half hour.

"Of course," she said, flashing a haughty smile at Zeke. "I've got high standards for myself, after all."

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "I do the same with my baking. Speaking of which…Éclair?" Zeke held out the sweet to her.

Sharpay squealed and snatched it from him; barely restraining herself from stuffing it in her mouth straightaway. Zeke grinned happily; if nothing else, at least he could please her by giving her just the right treat.

"Well, um, enjoy," he said, waving as he backed away a bit and then turned to leave.

"Thank you," Sharpay called after him before she could stop herself.

"You're welcome," he called back, looking pleasantly surprised.

The blonde girl frowned at herself. _'Deciding not to meddle with relationships is one thing,' _she thought, _'but since when do I say "Thank you" and mean it?!'_

XoXoXoX

Thus, in light of that night's events, Sharpay began to observe her brother in his interactions with Gabriella, wondering more and more each day how she could possibly have missed the signs. The way Ryan grinned almost shyly at his dark-haired friend, the way he walked with her between every set of classes he could possibly manage while still making it to his own on time, the way he looked miserable every time Troy got lovey-dovey with the Montez girl.

It was as a result of these observations that Sharpay realized Troy was also watching Ryan--apparently because he too, she concluded, had figured out that Ryan looked at Gabriella as more than a friend. To her surprise, he still treated Ryan courteously, showing no signs of anger or jealousy in response to the Evans boy's crush.

As a matter of fact, Troy did feel a tad possessive about Gabriella, but he knew full well that she was not an object to be owned, and that he had no right to try and keep other guys away from her just to have her all to himself. At least, not if the guys were only being friendly. If Ryan had actually been trying to make a move on her, Troy might not have been so kind to him.

Gabriella, on the other hand, was busy monitoring her own reactions to Ryan, still trying to gauge what her feelings were towards him. Sometimes, it would be easy; they'd be chatting, laughing, teasing each other just like any pair of good friends. But then there'd be those other times, the times when he'd do something cute--compliment her subtly, smile in that certain way of his, knock his own hat off accidentally--and there would be that little flutter again.

Ryan was mostly just trying to maintain his sanity. His infatuation with his friend was as strong as ever, and growing with time. He simply couldn't imagine liking anyone else. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent, playful, caring, kind, and altogether fantastic. He marveled at the fact that it had taken the summer at Lava Springs to show him what a gem she was.

And Zeke? Well, Zeke was still hoping that he'd someday find his way to Sharpay's heart--through her stomach.

XoXoXoX

As Troy walked past the theatre during free period, the sound of piano music caught his ear. He smiled, realizing it must be Kelsi. After all, no one else spent their free period fiddling with an instrument--and anyway, no one else was as good at the piano as the little composer girl. He quietly padded through the doorway and paused, simply watching his friend for a moment. It was amazing, the way she could throw her entire body into playing.

Then he walked quietly down the center aisle and rested his elbows on the stage. "Whatcha workin' on, Kels?"

She nearly fell off the piano bench.

"Whoa, easy there, Wildcat," he exclaimed.

"Troy," she said, eyes wide. "You startled me."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I forgot how absorbed you can get. I'll try to remember that next time.

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh well," she said, shrugging. "No harm, no foul, right? I'm just glad I didn't actually end up knocking myself over."

They both laughed. Then Troy asked again, "Are you writing something new, or were you just playing a favorite song?"

"Writing something new. It's still in the beginning stage, so it doesn't sound like much. I'll play it for you, though, when it's farther along."

Troy grinned. "Can't wait to hear it." Then he glanced at his watch. "Whoops, better get to the gym. The guys are probably wondering where I am. Catch you later, Kels!" The basketball player waved as he jogged back up the aisle.

Kelsi's sapphire eyes followed him as he went, and one almost might have thought that a curious pink color filled her cheeks.

XoXoXoX

**A/N: **Ohoho, didn't see THAT one comin,' DIDJA?! Yes, I really am insane. Shuttup. ):


	8. Wait what?

**Author's Note: **Phew! Well, this one turned out a little longer than usual. I guess it makes up for the brevity of the previous chapter, eh?

Not much to say on this one, other than switching between different sets of characters for the story has gotten to be kinda fun. :)

XoXoXoX

Sharpay slammed her locker shut moodily. She spun on her heel and took a step forward, only to bump straight into Zeke, who'd just come up to greet her.

"Watch where you're going!" she shrieked, but when she saw the hurt look on his face, her own expression softened imperceptibly. "Look, I'm sorry, but the fact that my brother likes that Gabriella girl and I can't do anything to interf--I mean, help him out--is driving me just a little bit insane." She closed her eyes, put her palms together, and took a few calming breaths. Then she abruptly realized she'd just let the cat out of the bag by explaining to Zeke exactly who Ryan had a crush on. She looked intensely at the boy in front of her. "You did not just hear me say that," she growled. "No one is supposed to know about it."

He held his hands up, palms facing outward. "My lips are sealed."

Putting a hand to her forehead, exasperated with herself, Sharpay adjusted her shoulder bag and stalked off down the hallway, hoping that this wasn't a sign of her idiot brother rubbing off on her. Zeke gaped after her. First she'd thanked him, and now she was apologizing? He had no idea what was happening to the girl, but he sure liked where it was going.

'_She hasn't even called me "Tall Person" lately,'_ he thought happily, trotting off to class_. 'That's gotta be progress.'_

XoXoXoX

Troy and Gabriella were also on their way to class. However, they halted when they heard the scream and saw Kelsi come stumbling down the last of a flight of stairs, crumpling to the ground at the bottom. Her books and papers went everywhere. The pair rushed over to her side.

"Ohmigosh, Kelsi!" Gabriella said, kneeling down beside her. "Are you alright?"

The little composer shook herself, looking dazed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think," she said, blinking a few times. Then she laughed a little, watching as her friends gathered her materials. "Talk about déjà vu."

The other two grinning, knowing full well she was referring to the time she'd slipped on stage, and they'd gone to help her. Troy and Gabriella then handed her what they'd collected, and Troy offered her a hand.

But when Kelsi went to stand, she winced and knelt back down. "Shoot, I think I must have landed wrong on my foot," she said, massaging her ankle a bit. She braced herself and stood up, cringing but maintaining her stance. She had only taken a few wobbly steps forward when Troy was taking her books and papers out of her hands again. Then he turned his back on her.

"C'mon, I'll carry you to the nurse," he said.

"Troy, I'll be fine," Kelsi insisted.

"I don't doubt you could get there yourself, Kels, but think of it this way--if I help you, it'll be that much faster."

"No, really, it's okay."

Troy glanced at his girlfriend. "Gabi, help me out, here."

Laughing, Gabriella moved behind Kelsi and lifted her easily onto Troy's back. _'I'll never stop being amazed at how light she is,'_ Gabriella thought, grinning at the flustered redhead. She noticed that her friend's face had gone beet red, and realized she must be mortified at all the attention they were drawing, seeing as they were right in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, what're you--ack! Troy! Put me down!" Kelsi stuttered, struggling to get off.

But Troy had his arms securely around her legs. He addressed Gabriella once again. "Why don't you get to your next class and then get a pass so you can bring Kelsi's stuff to hers? I'll get her down to the nurse."

Gabriella nodded, and the trio parted ways.

Kelsi felt as though she were going to die. _'Somebody, shoot me now,'_ she thought. _'It just _had _to be him, of all people. Why couldn't Jason have come along? This wouldn't be nearly so awkward for me if it had been any other guy…Better yet, why couldn't I have not fallen at all?!' _

Certainly, she couldn't deny she _liked _being carried on his back. But then, that was the problem, wasn't it? How could she call herself Gabriella's friend when here she was, crushing on Gabi's guy? _'It's not as if you're acting on your feelings,' _she tried to reason with herself. _'You can't help who you like, but at least you can help what you do or don't do about it.' _The thought made her feel slightly better. Yes, she might have a thing for Troy, but that didn't mean anyone had to know about it. If she just kept on treating him like a good friend only…

XoXoXoX

A few mornings later, Ryan was gazing at Gabriella hopefully as Homeroom ended.

She groaned, knowing what he wanted before he even said anything. "Yes, I'll audition for the winter musical," she said, rolling her eyes.

Ryan grinned at her. "Atta girl! You read me so well."

"Pfft, like it wasn't totally obvious. Ms. Darbus just announced that she'd posted the signup sheet, and you gave me that same look right before you asked me to try out for Coffeehouse," Gabriella informed him.

"You do realize that I'm going to _keep_ asking you these things, right?" he inquired, a mischievous expression on his face.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." She elbowed him as they walked out of the classroom.

Then suddenly Ryan sobered. "So, uh, I understand and all if you were gonna ask Troy again, but you wouldn't want to, um…would you be my partner for the pairs auditions?"

Gabriella halted in surprise. "But what about Sharpay?"

It was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes. "She'll spaz, I'm sure. But I figure as long as I'm finally done with being attached to her at the hip, it's not a bad idea to find someone new to audition with, y'know?"

"Then…sure, I'd love to be your partner! Troy really is going to be all about basketball this year. Mr. Evans did say they'd give him a full ride to the University of Albuquerque, but Troy wants to make sure they don't change their minds, so he plans on giving it all he's got for the rest of the season. Not to mention he's actually trying to handle a few honors classes this year. He's not gonna have time to be practicing for any musicals."

Beside her, Ryan was feeling like he was on top of the world. Sure, he was going to have to face Sharpay's wrath when she found out that the twins were not going to audition together this time, but her anger didn't really seem to bother him all that much these days. After all, he had an entire group of friends to rely on, something he'd never had before. With their support, he felt like he could stand up to anything.

'_And Gabi's gonna try out with me!' _he thought, still grinning. _'What could possibly be better?'_

XoXoXoX

Ms. Darbus scanned the signup sheet, pausing when she reached the pairs portion of the list.

'_Good Heavens,' _she thought, startled. _'The Evans twins aren't partnering this time?' _She felt delighted. _'Ah, what a pleasant surprise. It will be interesting to see how Mr. Evans and Ms. Montez act together. If their Coffeehouse duet was any indication, they're going to be quite a success.'_

Her lips curved into a smile. _'And if the siblings aren't together, it means the romance portion of the musical doesn't have to be downplayed.'_

XoXoXoX

To Ryan's astonishment, Sharpay didn't even bat an eyelash when he awkwardly informed her of his decision to audition with Gabriella. _'Somehow, she doesn't really seem surprised,'_ he thought uneasily, looking at his sister.

"I decided it was high time I went for a starring role that didn't have an opposite," she informed him haughtily. "So I'll just try out for whichever other lead part I like best." Inwardly, she added, _'It's not like there are any other talented actors that I could possibly pair with have shown up anyway.'_

XoXoXoX

Kelsi was certainly amazed, but she was also interested. This time around, the musical wasn't one that she had written. However, Darbus had allowed her free reign to make adjustments to the way the music was arranged. And this, Kelsi fully intended to take advantage of.

'_Ryan and Gabriella as a pair won't have the same feel as Troy and Gabriella did,' _she mused. _'Ry and Gabi are more…reserved maybe? Whereas Troy is a lot bolder, and brings out Gabriella's brave side, Ryan reflects her thoughtfulness and quiet intensity. So if I can somehow put that sort of feel into their songs…'_ She paused. _'I'm acting like they already got the parts.'_ But then she smiled. _'Well, really, who on earth could beat them?'_

XoXoXoX

Of course, Kelsi was right, and in due time the cast list was posted, naming Gabriella and Ryan as the lead pair. Sharpay had landed the part of Gabriella's best friend. The blonde girl was pleased upon discovering that the best friend had just as major of a role, though she wasn't really sure she liked the idea of being 'best friends' with the Freaky Genius girl. Still, it _was _acting. It wasn't until the scripts were distributed that a particularly disturbing issue was brought to light.

Apparently, Ryan and Gabriella had failed to realize the implications behind the love story in the musical.

XoXoXoX

Skimming through the pages of his script, Ryan paused to glance at the ending. He read the lines, nodding approvingly as he went.

'Lucas: So, uh…want to go out for coffee or something? 

Vanessa[grin Sure! After all that happened last night, I could use a little caffeine. [leans closer to Lucas

_Lucas: Then again, there _are _other ways of waking up…[hesitates, then bends down and kisses her_

_Ashley[squeals I _knew _you two would be great together! Ever since I--'_

Wait. What?

Ryan read the first part of the scene over again, his heart suddenly in his throat.

It was only after a third reading that he sat back in his chair, dumbstruck. _'I didn't even think about that!' _He felt an odd mixture of horror and elation well up within him. _'I haven't ever had to deal with a scene like that because Darbus always rewrites it for Sharpay and I. But now with Gabi and I…'_ He got to his feet and paced the living room in agitation. _'Oh, man, Troy's gonna hate me,' _he thought miserably. _'And what will Gabriella think?'_

He paused. What _would_ Gabriella think? His mind went back to the scene, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her…

Suddenly Sharpay walked into the room. She gave her brother a look. "Why are you wearing a path into the carpet?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Ryan jumped, then glanced at his twin guiltily. "Er…I was just leaving," he said, and he went to exit through the sliding glass doors.

WHAM.

Sharpay smacked herself on the forehead. "Uh, Ryan? You sorta need to, you know, OPEN THE DOOR."

Lying on his back on the living room carpet, Ryan mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Oh, right," and scrambled clumsily to his feet. He slid the door open, stepped through, shut it and ran before Sharpay could say anything more.

The girl shook her head, wondering what had brought about this abnormal amount of stupidity. In the past, at least her brother had been able to determine something as simple as if a door was still closed. Then her eyes fell on the script, which was lying on the chair seat, still open to the page Ryan had been reading. She picked it up, glanced at the lines…

…and smiled slowly as it dawned on her what had caused her brother to leave a fact print on the glass. "Idiot," she muttered, still grinning.

XoXoXoX

Meanwhile, Gabriella was staring blankly off into space, resting on the railing at the edge of her balcony. She herself had read the ending a total of five times, and she still wasn't sure what to think. The idea of Troy coming to watch the musical, and seeing _that _scene…she wasn't so sure it would go over well; she could still remember the look on Troy's face when he'd come to see her and Ryan had just been showing her the dance move that brought his arms around her waist.

'What must Ryan be thinking about all this…?' An image of his smiling face drifted into her mind. 'You know, I wonder if he's ever actually kissed a girl before…' Then she started guiltily. Why should she care? She looked at her hands, which were clenched on the railing. 'Why does everything have to be so confusing?' XoXoXoXe He 

**A/N: **So, um, yeah. Things get even more interesting? Eheh. Hope you enjoyed this installment of the story! Still have no clue exactly where I'm going with it, though I hopefully have a vague idea for the ending. Maybe. ):


	9. Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note: **I'm so terrible sorry for the wait, guys. Once school started, my time started being eaten up with a mixture of school, homework, work, and family activities. I haven't written since summer ended! Oh, how I've missed my nightly writing routine… 

Anyhow, so now you know why I've been so late with this update. Unfortunately, this might turn out to be the norm for future updates as well. However, I'm determined not to give up on this story until it's complete, and so I hope I'm able to follow through to the end, no matter how long it takes.

I hope you enjoy my efforts!

XoXoXoX 

Ryan shuffled up to his Theatre director, having arrived for rehearsal early. "Um, Ms. Darbus?"

"Yes, Mr. Evans?"

"Well…I was wondering if…I mean, you know that last scene? That, uh…one part? Is it possible that we could just not rehearse that, and do it for the first time on opening night? Cause, y'know, that might make it more realistic, and anyway I'm sure we don't need to _practice_…that."

Ms. Darbus clucked her tongue thoughtfully. "If you really feel it best to do it that way, then I suppose…"

"Thanks, Ms. Darbus!" Ryan said gratefully before dashing off to prepare for the rehearsal.

XoXoXo

Gabriella was immensely relieved when Ryan informed her--albeit rather awkwardly--that they would not actually have to kiss until the musical began showing. It gave her a great deal more time to analyze what her feelings were on the matter--which were in a bit of a wonky state, at the moment--and how best to give the news to Troy.

She wondered whether or not she should ask her mother about the problem, but in the end felt too embarrassed to actually mention it. Gabriella knew that she wasn't the first one to have such a problem, but that didn't stop her from being self-conscious about it. She just wished she knew of some source of wisdom that would help her out, like maybe a book called "Teen Romance for Idiots."

XoXoXoX

"If you have time during free period, I've gotten a lot further with the song I'm writing, so you can hear it now if you want to…" Kelsi said to Troy at the end of Homeroom.

"Really? That's awesome, Kels!" Troy told her enthusiastically, giving her a light thump on the back. "I'll let the guys know so they won't expect me for practice right away." Kelsi felt herself smiling broadly. He was going to come listen to her…! And he sounded excited about it--though even if he really wasn't, at least he was a good enough actor that it seemed genuine. Either way, she was just plain happy that he cared enough to take her up on her invitation. She was barely able to concentrate on her classes, anticipating the short but sweet amount of time she'd be able to spend with him. After all, a crush was a crush, whether you were actually chasing after the person or not. Kelsi wished that she had become infatuated with someone else, really she did. Even if it weren't for Gabriella, there were dozens--maybe hundreds--of girls who'd leap at the chance to be Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Kelsi would much rather have started liking someone less sought after. She'd sort of liked Ryan once upon a time, but he was not much different from Troy in the fame department--he had many a fangirl chasing him around as a result of his acting, singing, and dancing talents. And anyway, Ryan might not have ever been exactly unkind to Kelsi, but he hadn't really treated her as an equal, either. Not the way Troy had, from the very beginning, when he'd helped Kelsi to her feet and told her she was the theatre's version of a Playmaker. She could still recall the warmth of his big hand holding hers, lifting her from the floor, and the kindness in his blue eyes as he gave her words of encouragement. And so, slowly, as she spent more and more time with him, whether it was during individual rehearsals with him for the callbacks, or playing for both he and Gabriella, Kelsi had come to see the brown-haired boy as far more than just a friend. Still, she never really dared to hope that he might ever look at her the same way. But that didn't stop her from enjoying every moment of his company. When the time finally came for free period, she had to work extremely hard to keep herself from running all the way to the theatre. It wouldn't do any good, anyhow. It wasn't as if Troy was going to be there early. He'd probably stop to talk to Gabriella or some other friend beforehand, so Kelsi might as well take her time. Still, she couldn't help but walk at a brisk pace, clutching her music and folders to her chest as she went. She slipped into the theatre, inhaling the faintly musty scent of the area. The quiet atmosphere was one of her favorite things about the theatre during free period. It was quite relaxing--and when she played the piano, she was able to relieve almost any stress buildup that had been plaguing her. Kelsi clambered onto the stage and went over to the sleek black instrument that she had used so lovingly for going on four years now. She slid onto the piano bench and rested her hands on the keys for a moment before beginning a simple warm up. To her pleasant surprise, she was only halfway through her second warm up set when Troy arrived. "Hey, Kelsi!" he called. "Present and ready to be amazed." Kelsi laughed. "I don't know if amazed is the right way of putting it. Bored to tears maybe." "Nah, no way! Your stuff is always good. Until Sharpay decides to create a new arrangement of it, anyway." They both grinned. "But the originals usually tend to blow me away." Kelsi felt warmth spreading across her face, and she ducked her head to hide the fact. "Well, here goes," she said, placing her hands appropriately. Then she began to play. The song began at an energetic pace; it gave one the urge to tap a foot or perhaps snap a few times. It was upbeat and fun. Then, surprisingly, it slipped into a slower, more graceful bit. It pulled the listener in, caressed their ears, induced tender feelings in their heart. The gentle part crescendoed once more and returned to the original fast pace, where it built to a fantastic climax and finale. Troy found he could not tear his eyes away from the little composer as she poured herself into the piece, filling it with energy, with life. It somehow took his breath away. When she finally finished, he had to scramble to bring back his ability to speak. "Kels, that was…" Troy faltered. "That was absolutely incredible." Kelsi beamed at him. Then he asked, "How on earth do you come up with stuff like that?" 

The girl seemed embarrassed suddenly. "Well…the people around me are my inspirations…" she said, then trailed off. "You know, like the song I wrote for you and Gabriella."

"Ah, gotcha. So who'd that one come from?"

Kelsi turned bright red. "Er…I'd…um…"

Troy laughed. "A special someone? You don't have to say who it is, if you don't want to."

Kelsi shuffled her music nervously. At least he didn't seem to have any idea who the special someone might be. But it bothered her that she hadn't been able to hide the fact that the piece was inspired by someone she had a crush on. "Well…thanks so much for listening, Troy. I guess you'd better get to the gym so you can have some practice time, hm?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Troy agreed. "You totally have to play it again for me sometime--promise?" He waited for her to nod, then grinned and backed up the first portion of the aisle, waving farewell.

Kelsi felt the warmth spread through her insides like fire. He liked the song--liked it enough to make her promise to let him listen again. It was an absolutely fabulous feeling, and she felt as though she might burst with happiness. _'So why not start writing a new song to let it out?' _she thought cheerfully. _'A burst of happiness song.'_

XoXoXoX

Ryan slipped his hand nervously onto the small of Gabriella's back. They were rehearsing the ballroom dancing scene in the musical--it was the scene where the two romantic leads first met, during a party thrown by "Lucas's" parents, to which "Vanessa's" family had been invited. Lucas was supposed to notice Vanessa standing alone, just watching other couples dance. He would then wander over to her, strike up a conversation, and then ask her if she would dance with him. He felt fervently grateful that he wasn't the sort of person that sweated profusely when they were nervous; he'd hate to suddenly be completely damp and smelly while holding Gabriella so closely to him. It was bad enough that he was struggling to keep his breathing at a normal rate, what with his heart pounding like crazy. He couldn't possibly have known that Gabriella's thoughts were going in much the same direction. She could barely concentrate on following the choreography of the dance. Ryan's nearness was distracting her more than she'd ever have thought it would. She was thoroughly shocked at just how intoxicating his cologne was, and how magnetic his gaze managed to be--at least, when he was actually looking at her instead of averting his eyes nervously. 

All at once, Gabriella stumbled, knocking into Ryan with such force that he toppled over backwards, pulling her down with him. They landed in a tangled heap on the stage floor with a loud thud. The two of them lay there for a moment, trying to regain both their breath and their senses. But then they looked at each other, and after a few seconds they burst into simultaneous laughter. Gabriella dropped her forehead onto Ryan's chest, her shoulders shaking with the giggles that rippled through her. When control of her limbs finally returned, she rolled off of him and onto her back on the floor, where she sighed contentedly and lay gazing at the ceiling.

"I definitely needed that," she said wiping her eyes. "Today has been kinda stressful. I had like, three tests today."

Ryan agreed. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Sharpay's been PMSing for the past two days, because she's been snappier than usual."

Relieved that the unexpected tension had been broken, the pair simply remained side by side on the floor for a time, chatting easily, unaware of just how much the bond between them was strengthening.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get back to rehearsing, before Darbus comes back from overseeing prop building and sees us being unproductive," Ryan commented finally, clambering to his feet and offering Gabriella his hand. She took it, allowing him to pull her up.

"Heaven forbid she should see us like that," Gabriella added with a nod and a grin. Her eyes twinkled merrily.

"We'd get a rant that lasted for the rest of rehearsal. Possibly longer." They both laughed again and resumed their dancing position, this time feeling much more at ease.

Had anyone been watching them, they might have noticed that now there was a certain subtle magic to the musicless but graceful movements of the pair on stage.

XoXoXoX

Sharpay wasn't entirely certain what she thought of the change in her brother. These days, he seemed to be acting as though he were on Cloud Nine. She assumed it had to do with his rehearsals with Gabriella; honestly, there really was nothing else that could put him in such a state. She didn't know whether she wanted to smack some sense into him or just laugh at his idiotic happiness. Possibly both. At the same time, she was also finding that she was struggling to find things to do in her free time. Since this time around she was in a non-lead role, she didn't have quite as many lines or songs to memorize, leaving her with more empty space in her day than she was used to having during a musical. And since Ryan was a lead and therefore rehearsing when she wasn't, she was also finding herself alone more frequently than in the past. She decided that while alone time was nice in small quantities, she did not appreciate having it to the extent which she currently had. 'And I can't even take advantage of Gabriella being busy by arranging hang outs with Troy,' Sharpay thought glumly. 'He's just as busy as she is.' And so it was that when Zeke finally worked up the courage to ask Sharpay if she wanted to do something on the coming weekend, Sharpay really didn't have the will--or the desire--to refuse. XoXoXoXe He 

**A/N: **…That last bit about Sharpay really came out of nowhere, as in it just popped out of me as I was finishing up the chapter, though it does seem fitting. But crap, now I have to figure out what Zeke and Sharpay are going to do, and how that will play out. As if I haven't made things difficult enough for myself already. ):


	10. No Regrets

Well, guys... it's been a while, hasn't it? Over a year – I'm so embarrassed, and ashamed. I've probably let a lot of you down, those of you who actually enjoyed this and wanted to see how it ended. For those of you who are still around, I apologize deeply and hope to finally be able to finish this soon. And I also hope that you will still be able to enjoy it after so long. If not, I truly am story. Perhaps next time I should finish the story before I post any of it, just to make sure that I don't leave things hanging! ):

XoXoXoX

Ryan came down the stairs, whistling a cheerful tune. After his last rehearsal with Gabriella, he felt incredibly light-hearted. He knew Gabriella's heart still belonged to Troy, but somehow that didn't seem so intimidating anymore. He felt like, even if his chances were slim, he actually _had_ a chance. That thought gave him hope and made him feel as though a burden had been lifted off him.

He popped into the kitchen to select his breakfast and then plunked it down on the table, settling into one of the chairs to eat. He had only taken a few bites before the newspaper caught his eye. It had been tossed onto the table by its previous reader, strewn about carelessly. One of its visible headlines called Ryan's attention. He picked it up, frowning; his expression slowly melted into shock as he read the article.

It detailed the events of a car accident – two students from East High had been killed in a collision with a drunk driver.

He set the paper down, staring into space. The victims hadn't been friends of his. He hadn't ever even met them. But he knew them. He'd seen them in the halls. Had shared a few classes with them. And now they were just... gone. They were... they were dead. Torn from their loved ones through an event they could not have prevented.

And what about the ones they'd left behind? Would they have regrets? What had their last words been to each victim? Angry ones? Hurtful ones? Were there things that should have been said that now never would be?

Ryan dropped his head into his hands, suddenly overcome. He hadn't ever thought this way before. Had just glazed over these things. Had brushed them off as if they should have no significance to him. Now he just felt sick, couldn't explain why it suddenly mattered so much. Yet he felt he couldn't ignore it anymore. Things had to change. Had to change right now.

He couldn't go through life expecting that things would never change, that he would always have another tomorrow for things he couldn't bring himself to do today. There was too much to be lost.

He pushed his chair out from the table, breakfast forgotten.

XoXoXoX

Sharpay scrutinized herself in the mirror, leaning in so that her nose nearly touched her reflection. Though no one was around to notice, she was checking herself over a fourth time, a change from her usual set of three checks. She, of course, had noticed, but would not admit even to herself that it might possibly have something to do with her date.

Her date with Zeke.

Who she didn't really like.

Much.

Satisfied that there were no (visible) blemishes on her perfectly made up face and that each strand of her hair was in the proper place, she leaned back from the mirror and flashed a pearly white smile at herself.

Then she yelped as Ryan appeared behind her and gently, awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Ryan!" she protested indignantly. "What are you doing?! I just finished fixing my hair, you're going to ruin it!"

He merely tightened his embrace and whispered something barely audible in her ear.

Then he departed as quickly as he had arrived, leaving Sharpay to stare at her reflection once more, wondering if Ryan had just spoken those words, and if so, why.

And wanting to say them back, despite feeling like that would be the last thing she could ever admit to him.

Suddenly, the fact that he'd ruined her perfectly placed hair didn't seem to matter anymore.

"_I love you," _he'd said...

XoXoXoX

Nose in a book, Gabriella nearly fell off her bed when her phone rang, startling her. She scrambled to reach it before it stopped ringing. Her lips curved into a smile when she saw that it was from Ryan.

"Hey, Wildcat!" she greeted him.

"Gabriella..." came the reply, and immediately her smile vanished. He didn't sound right. Not at all.

"Ryan...?"

"Gabriella, do you--are you busy?"

"No, I was just reading... Ryan, is something wrong?"

"I... want to... can we take a walk?"

Deciding she would let him get away with avoiding the question for now and wait until she saw him to get more information, Gabriella agreed to his request.

"Where do you want to go?"

After a pause, he asked, "Is there a park near your house?"

"Yeah, it's only a couple blocks away from here..."

"Good. I'll drive over to your house and we'll go there... Is that alright? I can be there shortly..."

"Yeah... yeah, that's fine..."

"I'll... see you then."

A sudden silence indicated that he'd hung up. Gabriella pulled her phone away from her ear and stared at it. What was going on? What could possibly have happened to make him act so strangely? She was glad he planned to come soon; she was worried about him, and she didn't want to spend all day wondering.

XoXoXoX

The walk to the park was uneventful, with Ryan saying hardly anything and Gabriella commenting on the weather, trying to be cheerful. Then they were there.

Ryan examined the surroundings purposefully until he located a slightly secluded spot with a grouping of trees. Gently, ever so gently, he took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers, and led her to the place. She knew she should pull away. Should drop his hand. Should say something. But she was entranced, spellbound as she watched him. She couldn't bring herself to let go.

They reached the trees and he turned to face her, slowing slipping his fingers from hers. Then he took both of her hands in his, stroking her skin softly with his thumbs.

"Gabriella..." he began, and then he swallowed. He struggled for a moment as though fighting for the right words. "Gabriella... I'm sorry to surprise you like this. Sorry to... seem like I'm acting inappropriately. I promise you, I'm not trying to get you to do anything wrong. I just... I wanted to hold on to you, while I do my best... to tell you..."

Gabriella looked up at him quietly, uncertainty in her eyes.

"This morning... this morning I saw an article, in the paper... It was... well, a car accident... and the kids, they were... they went to school with us... It was the first time I've ever really paid attention to... to something like that, and I... it just, it was so overwhelming. I got scared. What if one of those kids had been me? Or Sharpay? Or... or..."

He swallowed again. "And I thought how, if it had been, how I'd have things... things I'd regret never doing, never saying. I'm sorry for getting all freaked out and weird like this, I just... I don't want to have regrets, you know? If... something ever happens... I want to be proud of the choices I've made up until that point. So I... need to say something."

He closed his eyes, and Gabriella felt his hands trembling against hers as he breathed deeply, preparing to tell her what he'd come here for.

"Gabriella... ever since last summer, you have been such a good friend to me. You invited me to join you when no one else seemed to care, brought me along and let me have fun with all of you. I've gotten to have so many new friends and do things I never would have thought possible, and I have you to thank for that.

"And... something else happened, too." He looked at her and smiled tenderly. "I saw how beautiful your smile was. I noticed that I wanted to make you laugh whenever I could, just because I wanted to hear you when you did. I wanted to dance with you outside of rehearsal. I made sure that I could walk with you between as many classes as possible.

"You know why?" He reached up to brush her cheek with his fingers.

Gabriella suddenly found that she had stopped breathing.

Then, his forehead was lightly pressed to hers, and his gaze was so piercing that she couldn't have looked away if she tried.

"I've fallen for you, Gabriella Montez..." he whispered.

Then he was stepping away from her, reluctance etched into his face. He slowly eased his grip on her hands, allowing them to slip through his fingers. Then he thrust his own hands into his pockets, and took another step back from her.

"I know that you're with Troy, and I'm not trying to steal you from him," he said, looking at the ground. "I've seen the smile he puts on your face... and what I want most is for you to be happy. But... please..." He looked up again, blue eyes pleading with her. "It's okay if you feel awkward around me now, I knew what I was getting into when I decided to tell you all of this... just... will you please still be my friend?"

Gabriella stared at him, overwhelmed. Where did she go from here...?


	11. One step forward

**AN:** Okay, so uh... I can't look back on this story without wanting to claw my eyeballs out. I'm sure you all know how it goes when you take a peek at writing you did long ago... But, nevertheless, I still feel this story deserves an ending, so I'm going to do what I can to bring it to a close. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this back when I was still writing, and maybe of you will get to see the finished product after all this time! This is NOT the final chapter, but I needed to get back in the groove before I could figure out how to actually finish this dang thing!

**XoXoXoXoX**

Gabriella's head was still reeling. And not for the reason she'd predicted it'd be.

As soon as she'd finished being stunned speechless at Ryan's confession, her brain had kicked back into gear. The obvious answer was that she would have to gently turn him down, and agree to his request to remain friends. And her friend was clearly prepared for this result. He knew that she and Troy were still together, after all...

But when she'd opened her mouth to deliver the words, her voice had failed her. Her lips flapped a few times as she strained to speak, but her mind had become a blank canvas. The words would not come.

Ryan took her continued silence as shock, and gave her a somewhat sad smile. "Relax, Gabriella." He put his hands on her shoulders gently. "This isn't going to change anything between us. I promise. All I wanted was to tell you how much I care about you, and you let me do that. I'm not going to start acting all different because of any of this... and you don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I know it might be a little weird at first, but we'll get through it... okay?" His eyes searched hers, hopeful and anxious.

Gabriella gazed back at him quietly. Then she closed her eyes and breathed in, and when she opened them again, her smile returned. "I know we will." She hugged him tightly, surprising him. "That must have taken a lot to say... Thank you, Ryan. It means a lot to me that you told me."

Ryan's tensed shoulders sagged with relief at her gentle acceptance, and he hugged her back.

Gabriella hid her face against him, her heart racing erratically in her chest, her thoughts whirling as she tried to understand why it had been so hard to answer him the way she knew she needed to do. Why it had taken his soft coaxing to finally pry words out of her throat's death grip. Why she now felt as if the warmth of the sun had filled her from head to toe, as he held her in his arms.

But the warmth vanished as Ryan stepped back, and he adjusted his hat awkwardly. "Anyway, I... should go. Do you, um, want me to walk you home before I leave?"

Gabriella looked at him - saw the relief mixed with sadness in his eyes, the way his shoulders hunched in just slightly as if to protect himself, his hands tucked back into his pockets once again. It was clear that it truly had cost him a great deal to say what he had, and she knew he would need some time alone to recover. She shook her head, smiling softly. "No, I can make it. I'll see you at school, okay?"

He smiled back at her, nodding, then turned and left the way they had come, making his way back to his car.

And so Gabriella was left with her head still reeling - not because of the confession.

No, it was because she hadn't been able to summon the words to turn him down.

And on top of that, her heart was still beating so fast...

**XoXoXoXoX**

Troy fiddled with his pencil, flipping it back and forth and back again over his fingers. It was an absent-minded gesture; his thoughts were elsewhere, as strains of Kelsi's most recent masterpiece floated through his mind. Even though he yet barely knew the song, it had stayed with him to a surprising extent. He was beginning to itch for her to play it again. Though he was too busy for musical activities this year, the love of music was still strong in his heart... and he wanted to remember more of her song. Maybe when he finished his homework, if she was free... This thought motivated him, and he sat up straight in his desk chair, bending over the sheet of equations before him.

After what felt like an eternity of formulas and numbers parading past his math-wearied eyes, at long last the final problem was solved. Or at least, completed. He wasn't entirely sure he'd been... accurate.

Troy shoved the homework into his math folder, threw the folder into his backpack, and lifted his phone from where it sat at the side of the desk. A few seconds later he was tapping out a text to Kelsi, preparing to send off a request. He smiled for a moment, wondering if she often got texts - and wondering if she would be easily startled this time around, too. He could see it now: Kelsi sitting amidst a sea of sheet music, scribbling away with her musical inspiration guiding her, until a text alert broke her concentration and sent her flying out of her chair. Then he winced as he imagined the landing. He hoped he didn't surprise her too much.

He was surprised to find that his phone beeped a notification at him only sixty seconds later. Then he was smiling again, a grin that spread ear to ear.

The teenager hopped out of his chair, shoved his wallet into his back pocket, and snagged his car keys off the hook on his bedroom door.

As he left the bedroom, he whistled strains of a half-remembered piano piece...

**XoXoXoXoX**

Sharpay, having just arrived home, wanted nothing more than a good long nap in the sun.

Her stomach was content, and her taste buds remained tingling with the pleasant aftermath of Zeke's parade of baked goods.

When he'd first told her he was taking her on a picnic, she'd been less than thrilled. How utterly cheap and boring! But that was before he'd laid out the blanket and begun to remove the food spread from the picnic basket. The scents almost immediately began to tease at her nose, tantalizing and mouth-watering in every way. She'd barely been able to restrain the urge to grab a dessert at random and shove the entire thing into her mouth.

Instead she busied herself with her phone, pretending to ignore his work as she checked her emails and shot off a text or five.

At least, until she found a sliver of cheesecake and a dessert fork on a plate being offered to her, held out by a hopeful Zeke. It was all she could do not to snatch it right out of his grasp, taking the dessert fork and purposely cutting the tiniest bite for herself. She realized her mistake as soon as the cheesecake settled into her mouth - a bite that size was not nearly enough. The second bite was cut twice the size of the first, and the third even larger still. She said nothing - aside from a small noise that might just pass for approval - but Zeke's face lit up just the same, watching her clearly enjoy one of his culinary masterpieces.

By the end of the picnic, she was stuffed to the brim with dessert. Certainly, her date had made sure to cut her only a small portion of each one before offering it to her... The problem was, he'd made so many different things, and well... she couldn't very well not try them all.

Over the course of the afternoon, the dessert had loosened her tongue some, and the two of them had idly discussed some subject or another. She couldn't really recall the dialogue that took place amidst the delicious tastes assaulting her mouth, although it seemed to have been fairly pleasant.

All in all, she supposed that her decision to join him today hadn't _entirely_ been a waste of time...


End file.
